


Жертва

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021), ZloyEzik



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fuck Or Die, Incubus AU / Succubus AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, OOC / Out of Character, PWP, Rimming, Ritual Public Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZloyEzik/pseuds/ZloyEzik
Summary: Как остаться в живых, когда тебя принесли в жертву? Как сделать выбор, когда вариантов нет?
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Жертва

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по командной заявке: Коннор/Гэвин. Fuck or Die. Любая раскладка и обоснуй.  
> Автор честно не хотел делать из Коннора демона, оно само :))  
> К фику есть атмосферный коллаж: ["Инкуб"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712915).

Гэвин Рид, частный детектив, гений сыска, далеко не мизантроп и, к сожалению, не миллионер, очнулся от крайне неприятных ощущений. Жутко болела голова с похмелья, пересохло во рту, спина отнялась от лежания на чем-то твердом, к тому же он замерз. Гэвин разлепил болезненные опухшие глаза, щурясь от неприятно бьющего прямо в мозг мерцающего света непонятно откуда взявшихся свечей. Попытался перевернуться на бок и обнаружил, что связан по рукам и ногам, обнажен и распят на каком-то камне.

— Эй, что за шутки? — прохрипел он, вглядываясь в неверный полумрак.  
Ему никто не ответил. Гэвин подергал руками. Связан он был качественно, крепкие веревки впивались в кожу запястий, а узлы от движений затягивались только туже.

— Эй! Какого черта? Это не смешно! — Гэвин покрутил головой в надежде, что шутник просто прячется и сейчас выскочит и проорет что-нибудь вроде «вас снимает скрытая камера!».

Гэвин допускал, что мог напиться, ввязаться в покер или просто поспорить с кем-нибудь и нарваться на такой неумный розыгрыш. Минуты томительно ползли, перетянутые веревками кисти рук и стопы потихоньку немели, Гэвин мерз все сильнее, но никто так и не появился, чтобы посмеяться над тупым розыгрышем. В помещении было не особо холодно, не тянуло сквозняком, но Гэвин все еще был обнажен и лежал на массивном, холодном камне, так что его довольно скоро начало потряхивать — и от холода, и от неизвестности.

Гэвин постарался осмотреться, насколько позволяла стыдная поза. В танцующем свете от свечей видно было плоховато, но он рассмотрел низкий потолок — грубо сработанный, темный, как будто закопченный; пол — бетонный, довольно ровный и насколько можно было видеть — чистый; стены терялись во мраке, не давая понять, какого размера темница ему досталась, свечи стояли вроде бы прямо на полу и еще в разлапистом канделябре на массивном деревянном столе справа от Гэвина, на котором больше ничего не было. Сам он лежал на камне правильной формы, достаточно большом, чтобы Гэвин уместился на нем целиком и еще немного места осталось. К чему крепились вязки он разглядеть не смог. В целом камень отвратительно напоминал алтарь. Гэвин поморщился от этой мысли.

От холода в мозгах немного прояснилось, и он припомнил, как в баре к нему подсел худой неприметный мужчина и завязал разговор. По роду деятельности Гэвин привык иметь дело с незнакомцами, мужик вел себя уверенно, но не нагло, и Гэвин не заподозрил в нем подвоха. К сожалению, воспоминания обрывались вскоре после того, как неподозрительный незнакомец купил ему выпивку, так что вывод напрашивался очевидный. Гэвин смачно выругался. Во что интересно, он вляпался? В какой-то древний культ? Его хотят принести в жертву кровожадному божку? Но почему именно его? Или его хотят припугнуть? Он чем-то насолил тому мужику? Гэвин напряг память, пытаясь вспомнить, не встречался ли он с ним раньше, но по всему выходило, что нет. Он еще раз безрезультатно подергал веревки.

В это время откуда-то потянуло теплым воздухом, пламя свечей нервно заплясало, и помещение заполнилось людьми. Гэвин насчитал четырнадцать мужчин — все в банальных черных балахонах, худые и прямые как палки. Последний кроме того обладал скудной, но довольно длинной, почти седой бородой и был самым старшим, лет эдак шестидесяти. Остальным было около тридцати-сорока лет, ровесники Гэвина. Он настороженно наблюдал, как молодые культисты молча окружили камень, на котором он лежал, держась на некотором расстоянии, и встали лицом к нему. Старший — Гэвин сразу окрестил его Саруманом — встал полубоком к Гэвину, сбоку от стола и положил на него толстую ветхую книгу.

— Эй, мужик, — обратился к нему Гэвин, потому что ясно было, что он тут главный. — Ты что задумал? Это вообще-то похищение.

— Тебя не должно это волновать, — с потрясающей невозмутимостью ответил старый хрен.

— Да что ты говоришь. А меня вот волнует. Не привык, знаешь ли, мудями трясти перед толпой.

— И не привыкнешь, — отбрил старик и кивнул кому-то из своих подчиненных.

— Убийство первой степени карается двадцатью годами тюрьмы! А для тебя, старик, это будет пожизненное!

Гэвин пытался бравировать, но леденящая волна страха все равно скатилась по хребту. Он безуспешно задергался в путах.

— И это тоже тебя не должно волновать.

Старикан листал свою книгу, даже не взглянув на него. Какого чёрта? Быть принесенным в жертву в середине двадцать первого века? Гэвин едва не вскрикнул, когда один из мужчин — тот, которому давал знак этот Саруман недоделанный, — ловко перетянул его плечо жгутом и воткнул иглу в вену. Гэвину показалось, что ему хотят вколоть что-то, чтобы он был более управляемым.

— Блядь! Не смей колоть мне дурь! — он еще активнее стал дергать путы, но толку не было.

Мужик молча, не обращая внимания на его потуги, отсоединил шприц и позволил крови Гэвина через иглу капать в заботливо подставленную мензурку.

— Что за филиал Красного Креста? Вы, блядь, вампиры что ли? Решили устроить ебаный банкет?

Конечно, ему никто не ответил. Все культисты, кроме главаря, умело его игнорировали. Сглатывая поступающую дурноту, Гэвин проследил, как мужик набрал почти полную мензурку его крови, извлек иглу и педантично заклеил вену.

— Ну, пиздец, спасибо, что не помру от кровотечения.

— Пожалуйста, — невозмутимо ответил Саруман.

То, что стало происходить дальше, никак не укладывалось у Гэвина в голове. Пока он орал и матерился, грозя всеми известными карами, сообщники Сарумана вытащили ножи и, взрезав свои ладони, щедро окропили пол вокруг Гэвина кровью. Последней вылилась кровь Гэвина, сопровождаемая невнятным бормотанием старика.

Пламя свечей разгорелось вдруг ярко, до слезящихся глаз, и засветился сам пол! Круг колдунов завел какую-то заунывную песню, все взялись за руки, даже не подумав остановить текущую из ладоней кровь, а главный колдун начал зачитывать из книги какое-то заклинание. Все это напоминало дешевое мистическое шоу и категорически не нравилось Гэвину.

— Хватит! — заорал он. — Пошутили и хватит! Что вы здесь, блядь, устроили…

Гэвин, холодея от ужаса, оборвал крик, когда свечи сами вдруг разом погасли, свет вопреки всему разгорелся ярче, а у изножья алтаря прямо из воздуха сгустился синеватый туман. В воздухе резко запахло чем-то металлически-маслянистым и горьковатым, в тумане проступил силуэт и вдруг резко вышагнул оттуда, ударился в невидимую преграду на границе светящегося круга, зашипел. Свечи снова вспыхнули все разом. Гэвин попытался слиться с камнем, на котором лежал, дергая руками и ногами в безуспешных попытках освободиться. Культисты завыли еще пронзительнее, Саруман почти взвизгнул, указывая на Гэвина:

— Вот твоя плата! Возьми и подчинись или умри!

Широко открыв глаза и потеряв голос от шока, все еще продолжая безрезультатно дергать путы на руках и ногах, Гэвин уставился на существо, сгустившееся из тумана. Демон! Это наверняка был ебучий, в природе несуществующий, выдуманный демон! Высокий, с хищным и крайне недовольным выражением на лице, демон раздраженно разглядывал Сарумана, покачивая хвостом. Хвостом, сука! Гладкий, почти глянцевый хвост толщиной с два мужских пальца, длинный, черный, в отличие от белокожего хозяина, изгибался изящной дугой, нависая над плечом демона кончиком с заостренным костяным клинком, направленным на сектанта.

Демон, помедлив, словно нехотя повернулся к Гэвину, осмотрел с ног до головы и чувствительно ткнул ему в ногу острым когтем. Глаза у него были непроницаемо черные, гипнотические, обрамленные такими темными ресницами, густыми и длинными, что казались подведенными карандашом. В глубине зрачка призрачно светилось голубоватое пламя. Гэвин затаил дыхание, в свою очередь разглядывая его. Демон был жутким и завораживающе-прекрасным, и было в нем что-то, от чего сладко потянуло внизу живота. Облачен он был только в короткие свободные штаны на завязках, низко сидящие на узких бедрах, и все его великолепное поджарое тело было на виду.

— Что, женщины не мог найти? — брезгливо обратился демон к Саруману низким, чуть сиплым голосом, от которого короткие волоски на загривке встали дыбом. — Или они тебя за милю стороной обходят?

— Дух мой не смутят твои слова, — высокомерно ответил тот. — Инкубу все равно кого пить, не тяни время и приступай.

Демон, у которого теперь обозначилась видовая принадлежность, поморщился и снова посмотрел на Гэвина. Тот внутренне подобрался, готовясь отвечать. Даже если никто не станет его спрашивать.

— Хорошо, хоть девственника сообразили притащить. Твое желание, старик, энергоемкое.

— Не болтай и принимайся за дело, — кисло велел Саруман.

— Какой я тебе, нахуй, девственник, — одновременно со стариком заорал, обретя дар речи, Гэвин, — глаза разуй, обмудок!

— Поверь мне, котик, в нужном месте ты невинен, — инкуб легко провел когтями по его ноге и улыбнулся.

Гэвин задохнулся от возмущения. Мало того что этот, этот гондон!, посмел назвать его котиком, так он еще и практически мурлыкал сам, говоря с Гэвином — ни следа от властного, уверенного тона, которым он обращался к колдуну. Как будто Гэвин был соблазнительным лакомством, ценным подарком. Впрочем, учитывая, что его тут приносили в жертву и предлагали демону выпить его, наверное, такое отношение не было лишено логики.

Еще и это гнусное уточнение о его мнимой девственности. Да он невинности лишился еще в шестнадцать и с тех пор прилежно практиковался в искусстве секса на регулярной основе! Пока он соображал, что сказать, демон склонился над алтарем и вдруг без всякого предупреждения погладил Гэвина между ног, выразительно надавив парой пальцев на анус. Гэвин взвыл, выгнулся дугой и безуспешно попытался лягнуть извращенца, забыв, что связан.

— Нахуй! Не смей меня лапать, урод! Пошел к черту! — он матерился, отчаянно брыкаясь, внезапно поняв, о какой такой невинности говорил демон, и не сразу заметил, что тот без возражений отступил.

— Ну что ты, котик, зачем сопротивляться? У тебя все равно нет выбора.

Демон плавно обошел Гэвина, остановился возле головы и погладил по щеке. Гэвин дернул головой, уворачиваясь от прикосновения, оскалил клыки.

— Да лучше сразу сдохнуть!

— Но ты ведь даже не пробовал. Тебе понравится, котик, и ты, может быть, даже останешься жив. Ты сильный, — демон склонился над Гэвином и снова погладил его по лицу, слегка задевая когтями, — разве ты не хочешь остаться в живых?..

Демон наклонился совсем близко к лицу Гэвина и произнес одними губами, почти касаясь его:

— … и отомстить?

Гэвин против воли задышал чаще, не моргая глядя на него. О, он хотел отомстить! Еще как! Но совсем не хотел подставлять свою задницу ради этого! В прямом, блядь, смысле слова! От инкуба приятно пахло, вовсе не серой, чем-то древесным. Синие огни в глубине глаз завораживали. Гэвин потерял мысль, не в силах перестать смотреть. Он не заметил, как потянулся вперед. Демон вскинул брови, едва заметно ухмыльнулся и коснулся его губ легким поцелуем. Гэвин мгновенно опомнился, мотнул головой, зарычал:

— Отойди от меня! Уебу, блядь! Не смей меня трогать!

— Ну, что ты, котик, не нервничай, — снова заворковал демон, вызывая тошноту этим мерзким тоном.

— Почему он сопротивляется? — визгливо осведомился колдун из своего угла. — Ты должен был одурманить его!

Одурманить? Культисты взвыли на пару тонов выше и противнее. Инкуб дернулся, скривив лицо в гримасе боли, резко хлестнул хвостом с острым оконечником в опасной близости от Гэвинова живота, и тот втянул его на всякий случай.

— Он нетронут. Пусть даже частично, — недовольно рыкнул демон в сторону призывателя и снова заворковал, повернувшись к Гэвину: — Котик, ну же, не будь врединой, разве я совсем тебе не нравлюсь? Тебе будет хорошо со мной.

Гэвина уже мутило от концентрации котиков на единицу времени. Он попытался вспомнить, не знает ли он что-то об инкубах. Может братья Винчестеры имели с ними дело? Нет, вроде нет, но он точно слышал что-то о них. Что-то связанное со способностью менять облик? Разумеется, Гэвин не собирался признавать, что этот облик оказывает на него некоторое воздействие. И он мог одурманить жертву? Может быть загипнотизировать? Что-то такое Гэвин уже почувствовал, но как-то не особо убедительно. В любом случае он не собирался так просто сдаваться!

— Да кому ты можешь понравиться, дрянь? Мне будет хорошо, когда я станцую на ваших трупах!

— Хватит с ним возиться! Возьми его силой, раз ты такой никчемный!

Церемониться с ним, с ними обоими, явно не собирались. Инкуб отчетливо скрежетнул зубами под аккомпанемент новых завываний культистов и мат Гэвина.

— Почему бы тебе самому не попробовать его убедить, — прошипел он, — это же твое подношение.

— Не забывайся, отродье! Не справишься — отправишься прямиком в Бездну, а этому я лично перережу глотку! К счастью, в Детройте хватает дураков, покупающихся на бесплатную выпивку.

— Себе перережь! — не остался в долгу Гэвин, инстинктивно поджавший задницу при упоминании возможного насилия, — я тебя не просил мне наливать! Отпусти меня, старый хрыч!

Он снова задергал руками, надеясь ослабить веревки. Что ж там, блядь, за желание такое, что можно пустить в расход и бракованного человека, и некомпетентного демона? Инкуб хлестнул хвостом из стороны в сторону, что-то шипя сквозь зубы, и снова обратил внимание на Гэвина, пользуясь тем, что он замолк, пытаясь отдышаться — от ярости не хватало дыхания.

— Слышал, котик? Нас обоих ждет смерть, если ты не будешь чуточку сговорчивее.

Он, кажется, забыл переключиться обратно на слащавый тон, и Гэвина внезапно продрало мурашками от его властного, насыщенного уверенностью голоса, обращенного непосредственно к нему. Такой тембр будил какие-то скрытые инстинкты и будоражил воображение. Сердце скакнуло к горлу, в висках застучало, перехватило дыхание, по телу прошла едва заметная дрожь. Да он никогда так сильно на других мужиков не реагировал! Инкуб мгновенно уловил перемену.

— Неужели тебе нравится пожестче, котик? — он похабно улыбнулся, снова склоняясь над Гэвином и опуская ладонь ему на грудь — туда, где судорожно колотилось сердце. — Нет, я не могу ошибаться, ты любишь ласку, ведь ты такой котик. Тебе просто нравится мой голос, я прав?

— Ничего мне не нравится, — неубедительно отрекся Гэвин.

Инкуб ласково провел кончиком носа по линии его челюсти, игнорируя попытки уклониться от прикосновений, легко коснулся щеки поцелуем. Древесный аромат проник в легкие, согревая, но больше не дурманя. Гэвин зажмурился. Он сам не понимал, почему так упорно сопротивляется. Демон был ошеломительно красив, более чем в его вкусе, даже хвост не делал хуже. Его даже не пытались изнасиловать! Уговаривали, обхаживали. Обидно, конечно, страшно, да и по гордости удар не хилый, но пострадает только его зад, зато сам он получит шанс освободиться и отомстить. Даже если демонюка дурит ему мозги, Гэвин и сам не промах, ему бы только освободить хоть одну руку, он этим мразям не даст уйти.

Но он никак не мог поступиться принципами, упрямо держал оборону своей девственной задницы и, судя по злобному бормотанию, несущемуся в их сторону, истощал терпение Сарумана, рискуя своей жизнью. Вот, если бы демон предложил поменяться ролями, Гэвин бы не сомневался ни секунды. Маленькая, крепкая задница демона с привлекательными ямочками на пояснице была диво как хороша, а основание хвоста на копчике манило как следует его пощупать. Но, увы, быть выебанным предлагалось исключительно Гэвину.

— Поцелуй, котик, — ласково, но без прежней слащавости предложил инкуб, заглядывая ему в глаза, — будет легче, обещаю.

Гэвин почувствовал, что снова сгорает в инфернальном пламени этих гипнотических глаз. Сейчас было не так страшно, в конце концов, демон просил только поцелуй. Этого Гэвин не боялся. Всего один поцелуй. Только попробовать. Он поймал себя на мысли, что уговаривает сам себя, разозлился на себя же и решил: будь что будет.

Он приоткрыл рот и потянулся вперед, к соблазнительным грешным губам инкуба. Пламя в его глазах на мгновение вспыхнуло ярче, и он прильнул к Гэвину, касаясь его почти целомудренным поцелуем. Губы были мягкие, поцелуй — приятный. Гэвин успокоено выдохнул и попытался перехватить инициативу, лизнул чужие губы. Демон издал горлом какой-то вибрирующий звук, подался ближе, мгновенно вторгаясь в его рот обжигающим, гладким и раздвоенным!, слишком длинным для человеческого, языком. Гэвин замычал в поцелуй, но почти сразу забыл, чего именно напугался.

Инкуб обхватил его лицо ладонями и целовал так хорошо, что все мысли вымело из головы. Поцелуй быстро стал мокрым и возбуждающим. Длинный раздвоенный язык одновременно вылизывал нёбо и язык Гэвина, исследовал внутреннюю поверхность щёк, это было дико, ненормально, охуительно. Острые зубы чувствительно прихватили нижнюю губу, прокусывая до крови. Из горла вырвался короткий стон. По венам хлынул жар, успокаивая глупого перепуганного человека, в паху потяжелело, ожил член, реагируя на горячее, гибкое, сильное тело, прижимающееся к Гэвину. Он еще помнил, почему он сопротивлялся, но больше не был против поддаться. Должно быть, так работала магия инкуба. Стоило согласиться один раз — и больше не было желания сопротивляться. Пусть. Быстрее начнут, быстрее закончат.

Инкуб зализал его кровоточащую губу, проложил мелкими поцелуями влажную дорожку к уху, прихватил губами и пососал мочку, вызвав дрожь удовольствия, прошившую все тело Гэвина. Гэвин выдохнул, позволив себе немного расслабиться.

— Тебе стало легче, котик, — инкуб умудрился произнести это одновременно как вопрос и утверждение.

Стараясь игнорировать гуляющее по венам желание, не поддаваться чарам до конца, Гэвин попытался сосредоточиться на какой-то настойчивой мыслишке, долбящейся внутри его черепа. Демон сжал зубы на хрящике его уха, почти замурлыкал, и Гэвин поймал мысль за хвост. Повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом с темными завораживающими глазами. Сосредоточься, мать твою, Рид!

— Еще раз назовешь меня котиком, я тебе язык откушу.

— Как же мне тебя называть, котик? Детка? — инкуб улыбнулся, в глазах его плясали все черти ада. Гэвин шумно выдохнул через нос.

— Дьявол, нет! Гэвин! Я — Гэвин.

— Гэвин. Гэвин-Гэвин. Разве ты не знаешь, что нельзя называть свое имя демонам?

Гэвин нетерпеливо мотнул головой. Можно, нельзя, какая разница, все равно он, может быть, и не выживет после всего этого. Эта мысль попахивала фатализмом и надолго в затуманенной желанием голове не задержалась.

— А ты? Как тебя зовут?

— Хочешь знать, какое имя тебе кричать подо мной? — непринужденно спросил демон, запрыгивая на каменное ложе Гэвина и седлая его бедра.

Вопрос внезапно вернул Гэвина в реальность, ту самую, которая почти растворилась под действием инкубова поцелуя. Он густо покраснел, мысленно обругав самого себя. Уже сдался, да? Смирился. Принял правила игры. Демон отлично смотрелся, сидя верхом на его бедрах.

— Нахер иди, — огрызнулся Гэвин.

— Может быть в другой раз, котик, — лживо пообещал ублюдок и ухмыльнулся, когда Гэвин скрипнул зубами. — А пока ты можешь звать меня Коннором.

— Дурацкое имя, Коннор, — выдохнул Гэвин, прежде чем тот накрыл его губы новым поцелуем, более горячим, более откровенным, глубоким, мокрым, мгновенно одурманившим его.

Гэвин застонал в чужой рот, сжал кулаки, выгнулся навстречу. Запрокинул голову, выставляя напоказ шею, когда демон перестал терзать его губы и двинулся вниз. Коннор прикусил тонкую кожу на шее, вылизал кадык. Оставил пульсирующий засос под ключицей. Обхватил губами отзывчиво затвердевший сосок, пососал, играя с ним языком, укусил, одновременно выкрутив второй сосок пальцами, теребя его и задевая нежную кожу когтями. Спустился ниже, вылизывая вздрагивающий живот. Легко провел когтями по бокам, оставляя розовые припухшие полосы. Чувствительно прикусил кожу внизу живота возле пупка.

Гэвин метался по камню, ограниченный своими путами, выгибался дугой насколько мог, до хруста суставов. Стонал, вскрикивал, рычал, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, мечтал освободиться и вцепиться пальцами в волосы невольного любовника, притянуть к себе для нового поцелуя или толкнуть к изнывающему без внимания члену. Почему он так долго отказывался? Какой же дурак! Это же лучшее, что с ним случалось за всю его жизнь!

Гэвин забыл, что он пленник, что его жизнь в опасности, что секс с инкубом может убить его так же верно как ритуальный нож. Забыл, что их окружают четырнадцать зрителей, не слышал больше заунывных подвываний культистов, весь отдался всепоглощающему желанию, безграничной похоти, гуляющей огненной лавой по венам. Словно со стороны слышал свои мольбы, обращенные к инкубу. Зацелованный и искусанный, исцарапанный, изнывающий, он жаждал продолжения и умолял взять его.

Коннор соскользнул с алтаря и потянул завязки штанов, развязывая. Штаны легко скользнули вниз со стройных мускулистых бедер. Член инкуба был не эрегирован, но стоило ему обнажиться, как он встал словно по команде. Тяжело сглотнув, Гэвин наблюдал, как он слегка покачивается от собственного веса. Иссиня-черный, длиной около тринадцати дюймов, изогнутый кверху, весь перевитый тугими толстыми венами, широкий в средней части — не меньше трех дюймов диаметром — сужающийся к основанию и кончику, это был действительно демонический член! На нижней поверхности Гэвин разглядел ряд бугорков, идущих от основания до самой головки, массивной, бордово-черной, уже блестящей от смазки, с ярко выраженным венчиком волнистой формы. Гэвину стало интересно, есть ли бугорки на верхней поверхности члена — на сотую долю секунды. Потом стало страшно, несмотря ни на какое возбуждение. Подобных монстров Гэвин на бэд дрэгонс видел! Нормальные люди такими не ебались! Настоящий монструозный член!

«Господи боже, — подумал он, — да он же и впрямь меня убьет. Заебет насмерть».

— Нет. Нет, я не согласен, — произнес он вслух, старательно игнорируя истеричные нотки в собственном голосе. — Он в меня не влезет! Ты меня просто разорвешь! Я не хочу!

Угроза его жизни стала абсолютно реальной, зримой, так сказать. Истерика все-таки накатила, Гэвин в очередной раз рванулся из веревок, забился, пытаясь вырваться, сдирая кожу на запястьях и лодыжках. И замер, весь покрытый холодным потом, задыхающийся, дрожащий и жалкий, когда Коннор молча склонился над его пахом. Скользнул кончиками языка по шву на мошонке, по чувствительному месту за ней и толкнулся в анус. Слюна его подействовала почти мгновенно. Гэвин задрожал уже не от страха, а от предвкушения, его бросило в жар, пот высох, сердце глухо стукнуло, переключаясь со страха на вожделение. Бесповоротно, казалось, упавший член дернулся, возвращаясь к жизни, капнул на живот смазкой. Гэвин застонал, жалея, что не может раскинуть ноги еще шире, еще больше открыться этому умелому языку.

Мягкий и подвижный, он раздвинул мышцы сфинктеров, проник внутрь, раздвоенный кончик нежно огладил тонкие стеночки кишечника изнутри, скользнул глубже, практически трахая зад Гэвина поступательными движениями. Гэвин рассыпался на мириады нервных окончаний и мог только стонать и подрагивать от удовольствия, вскидывая бедра. Все ощущения сконцентрировались внизу. Ему было жарко, мокро, туго, немного щекотно и до мурашек возбуждающе приятно. Он хотел еще. Хотел тот прекрасный член внутри себя, хотел больше этих волшебных ощущений. Хотел кричать от удовольствия, хотел кончить под инкубом!

Он задрожал и инстинктивно попытался свести колени, когда горячая, багрово-черная, обильно сочащаяся смазкой головка исполинского члена прижалась к его анусу. Коннор, забравшийся обратно на алтарь, подхватил его под ягодицы, больно впившись когтями в мягкую плоть, двинул бедрами, продавливая членом слабое сопротивление мышц, уже разработанных его языком. Крупная голова скользнула внутрь, Гэвин вскрикнул, когда сфинктер сильнее раскрылся на венчике и тут же сомкнулся на более тонком стволе под головкой. Он судорожно выдохнул, пытаясь унять дрожь тела. Магия инкуба в нем боролась с его страхом. Тело жаждало немедленно принять в себя весь огромный член и отдаться страсти и наслаждению. Затуманенный желанием мозг слабо пытался вернуться к суровой действительности с сектантами и жертвами, отвергнуть униженное подчинение и избежать вреда.

Магия одержала верх, Гэвин подался бедрами вперед и натужно застонал, когда член Коннора плавно вошел в него до упора, до шлепка тяжелых яиц по заднице. Анус растянулся на горячем, невыносимо толстом в середине члене, и Гэвин мог бы поклясться, что способен пересчитать задницей все бугорки на этом ебучем жезле любви — и снизу, и, черт подери, сверху. Потому что они были и сверху тоже, и каждый из них болезненно-сладко еще чуть больше растягивал анус и посылал дразнящие импульсы в не успевшую набухнуть простату.

Гэвин задыхался, сердце тяжело бухало в груди, отзываясь тонким звоном в ушах, ноги онемели, и, даже если бы у него была возможность, он не смог бы свести их вместе. Коннор двинул бедрами раз, другой, почти полностью вынимая член и снова загоняя его внутрь Гэвина, заставляя его выгибаться и стонать. Не было невыносимой боли, которой он ожидал, только томительное распирающее чувство в животе да от обилия естественной смазки инкуба в заднице пошло хлюпало при каждом движении. До Гэвина дошло, что он уже лишился этой своей злоебучей анальной девственности, только когда Коннор склонился над ним, лизнул в губы и выдохнул:

— Вот и всё, Гэвин, котик, ты молодец.

От Коннора терпко пахло горячим металлом и чем-то пряным, горьковатым, маслянисто оседающим на языке, и еще самую малость, едва заметно, как и прежде — нагретым на солнце деревом. Очень приятно пахло, Гэвин глубоко вдохнул этот запах. Возбуждение стало сильнее, но зато прояснилось в мозгах, как будто он сам, добровольно, пришел сюда, чтобы отдаться инкубу. Коннор сидел на коленях у него между ног и выглядел удивительно уместным.

— Я этого даже не хотел, — проскрипел Гэвин, старательно игнорируя собственную наполненность, растекающейся по кишкам жар и неуместность подобных разговоров на данном этапе.

— Может быть сначала. Но сила инкуба такова, что я не могу ни к чему принудить тебя. Не просто так я тебя уговаривал.

Гэвин почувствовал, как от лица вниз по шее ползет краска. Но возразить было нечего.

— Просто заткнись и двигайся уже.

— Как скажешь, котик.

Гэвин оскалился. Коннор скривил губы в ухмылке — Гэвину она начинала нравится, в отличие от бесконечных котиков — и задвигал бедрами плавно, сильно, входя до упора и выходя так, чтобы широкая часть члена снова и снова распирала анус. Чертовы бугорки посылали толпы мурашек по спине и ногам. Очень скоро растянутые, натертые мышцы ануса стали гореть, от издевательски-медленных движений по телу пробегала дрожь. Гигантский член таранил кишки, гладил мышцы пресса изнутри, казалось, едва не доставал до желудка — и все еще не причинял ни грана боли. От Коннора несло сухим, почти обжигающим жаром, Гэвин покрылся тонкой пленкой пота, хотя сам был почти неподвижен, только мышцы живота напрягались, когда чужой член покидал его тело.

Он посмотрел на свой живот. Под кожей и мышцами видно было, как двигается внутри него этот монстр, выпирая бугром при максимальном погружении. Из горла вырвался короткий стон. Это не должно было быть настолько возбуждающим, это не могло стать еще более возбуждающим. Как будто отвечая на его мысли, Коннор переместил одну ладонь с его ягодицы на живот — прямо поверх собственного члена.

— Блядь, — ёмко выразился Гэвин и поднял взгляд выше.

Коннор смотрел прямо ему в глаза, голубое пламя, казалось, разгоралось ярче с каждым толчком. Он торжествующе ухмыльнулся и надавил ладонью Гэвину на живот, продавливая мышцы, прижимая их к двигающемуся вперед и назад члену. Гэвин вскрикнул от внезапного прилива острого удовольствия. Напряжение внизу живота возросло как будто на тысячу процентов разом, яйца поджались, оргазму не хватало малости, чтобы выплеснуться. Мышцы на ногах напряглись до каменной твердости, подкидывая бедра вверх, навстречу приближающемуся экстазу. Но Гэвин еще не дошел до того, чтобы умолять Коннора прикоснуться к его члену или ускориться. Он только тяжело дышал и сжимался на чужом члене.

Он совсем забыл о хвосте демона, этой читерской дополнительной конечности. Костяной клинок невесомо скользнул по телу, щекоча нервы на пределе восприятия, слишком легко, чтобы поранить, от ключиц вниз, вокруг соска, скользнул по боку, нырнул под руку хозяина росчерком над лобком, и этого хватило Гэвину. Закусив губу, молча содрогаясь от накатившего оргазма, он выплеснулся, запачкав и себя, и Коннора. Замер, не зная, какой реакции ожидать. Даже не думая прекращать двигаться внутри него, Коннор поднес испачканную его семенем руку к лицу и тщательно облизал ее, глядя ему в глаза.

— Вкусный Гэвин.

Ну, конечно, чего он ждал от демона. Гэвин задушено простонал, закрывая глаза. Чтобы тут же распахнуть их в шоке. Немыслимым образом согнувшись, Коннор вылизывал его живот, продолжая размеренно двигать бедрами.

— Охуеть, — ошеломленно прошептал Гэвин.

Утихшее было, возбуждение нахлынуло новой волной, не успев толком опасть, член снова налился кровью, бодро утыкаясь влажной головкой в подбородок Коннора. Тот, нимало не переживая о том, какое впечатление производит, закончил слизывать сперму с живота Гэвина, обхватил его член ладонью, направляя к своему рту, скользнул языком прямо по дырочке уретры, слегка толкаясь внутрь кончиками. Гэвина подбросило как от удара током. Коннор опять провернул этот свой фокус с языком, пока один кончик слизывал остатки спермы прямо из уретры, другой огладил головку, собирая предэякулят. Гэвин забыл, как дышать. Живот подвело, внутри члена как будто проскакивали разряды молнии, шибая в мозг кайфом. Кажется, он мог кончить прямо сейчас только от этого зрелища.

— Вкусный Гэвин, — еще раз повторил инкуб, выпрямляясь и облизываясь.

Или вот сейчас.

Тело содрогнулось от нового оргазма, слишком быстрого, почти болезненного. Яйца свело, член дернулся в сухом спазме. Возбуждение, вместо того, чтобы утихнуть, разгорелось только сильнее. Коннору как будто все было нипочём. Он ни разу не сбился с ритма, двигаясь как сраная машина: плавно, размеренно, глубоко; ни капли не вспотел; не запыхался. Только растрепались волосы, да пламя в глазах горело все ярче. И еще, Гэвин поморгал на случай, если глаза обманывают, по всему телу инкуба тут и там засияли голубоватые точки, родинки, которые он не заметил раньше. Это было пиздецки красиво, и сам Коннор был незаконно красив, великолепен. В глазах защипало от восторга, Гэвин сердито сморгнул выступившие капельки слез и запрокинул голову, чтобы не смотреть, не видеть, не пускать инкуба еще глубже.

Пришлось закусить губу и зажмуриться, когда равномерно двигающийся внутри член начал проезжаться головкой и всеми своими бугорками по окончательно набухшей простате, порождая в опустевшем сознании Гэвина микровзрывы наслаждения. Хватило буквально нескольких толчков, чтобы он забылся, прерывисто вздохнув, и принялся постанывать и вскрикивать в такт толчкам. Никогда и ни с кем ему не было так хорошо. Он кончил снова постыдно быстро. Жалкие несколько минут стимулирования простаты, но ему даже не удалось испытать стыд из-за этого, слишком хорошо ему было.

В какой момент Коннор разрезал путы на его лодыжках, Гэвин не уловил. Сквозь туман в голове и грохот собственной крови в ушах он только услышал возмущенный крик кого-то. Кого-то, кому определенно не было места в происходящих прямо сейчас событиях, о ком Гэвин успел надежно забыть, извиваясь от удовольствия под Коннором.

— Не смей его освобождать!

— Он не сбежит, — сердито ответил Коннор, и Гэвин бездумно согласно закивал, злясь на неизвестный голос вместе с Коннором.

Он не хотел никуда бежать, он хотел остаться тут и чтобы Коннор никогда не останавливался. Коннор, не прекращая размеренно двигаться внутри него, закинул его онемевшие, ноющие от веревок ноги себе на плечи и принялся разминать сильными пальцами стопы и икры, касаясь саднящей стесанной кожи губами и языком. В первые мгновения это было так приятно, что Гэвин кончил только от волшебного ощущения возвращения чувствительности своих-не своих ног и горячих губ и влажного языка, ласкающих их. Но, не успев толком излиться, болезненно вскрикнул, когда вернувшаяся в ноги кровь породила миллиарды острых игл пронзивших их снизу доверху. На глаза навернулись слезы, он хныкнул, выныривая из вязкого тумана похоти. Коннор отпустил его ноги, позволил обхватить себя за талию, склонился к самому лицу, слизывая соленые дорожки с висков, оглаживая бока ласковыми ладонями. Опалил горячим дыханием ухо, зашептал:

— Гэвин, Гэвин, приди в себя, котик. Ты же помнишь про месть? Ты мне нужен, Гэвин.

Гэвин хватал воздух открытым ртом, пытаясь сдержать всхлипы боли и понять. Коннор хотел чего-то. Что-то, что только он мог сделать. Месть. Кому месть? Коннор без предупреждения вонзил зубы ему в шею, прокусывая до крови. Новая, сильная боль ошпарила кипятком, возвращая четкость восприятия. Реальность вдруг обрушилась ошеломляющим потоком, Гэвин внезапно вспомнил, кто он и где. Вспомнил все: алтарь, мерзкого колдунишку, его шайку, инфернальную тварь, которая прямо сейчас продолжала насаживать его на свой чудовищный член. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не закричать от отвращения к самому себе. Странно, но даже в самом начале он не испытывал таких сильных отрицательных эмоций.

— У тебя будет немного времени, — шепнул Коннор, зализывая кровоточащий укус. Гэвин с трудом удержался, чтобы не передернуться от омерзения. — Только Верховный сейчас опасен, остальные в трансе. Я прикрою тебя, а ты — ты должен опрокинуть хоть одну свечу. Слышишь? Хотя бы одну.

— Я понял, — собственный голос показался чужим.

И все тело было чужим, покорно отзывалось на ласки инкуба, корчась от удовольствия, кончая раз за разом, выстреливая скудной, уже почти прозрачной, жидкой, как вода спермой из по-прежнему каменно-твердого члена. Ноги ощущались ватными, рук он не чуял вовсе, голова была неприподъемной, как будто он разгружал контейнеры в порту трое суток без перерыва. Дополнение Коннора о хотя бы одной свече не казалось излишним. Гэвин не был уверен, что сможет даже просто сползти на пол, когда инкуб его освободит.

Метки на теле демона сияли уже так ярко, что казались белыми, так же как и пламя в его глазах, а сам Коннор сбился со своего размеренного темпа и таранил зад Гэвина резко, быстро, почти не вытаскивая наружу, явно собираясь наконец-то кончить — первый и единственный раз!

На какой-то миг прежнее безмятежное эйфорическое состояние снова охватило Гэвина. Он восхитился выдержкой Коннора, его выносливостью и, желая выразить свои чувства, потянулся вперед, впился жадным поцелуем в сладкие губы, сжался на его члене, напрягая зад, живот, бедра. Коннор глухо, коротко простонал ему в рот, впиваясь пальцами в ягодицу до синяков и пропарывая кожу когтями. От новой боли Гэвин еще сильнее стиснул его в себе, жалко всхлипнул, жмурясь от гремучего коктейля кайфа и боли, содрогаясь всем телом от сухого, мощного оргазма, на который он, кажется, уже был неспособен. Метки на коже Коннора вспыхнули ослепительным белым светом, опалившим глаза даже через веки, он вжался бедрами в ягодицы Гэвина до упора, кончая, член дернулся внутри Гэвина раз, другой, заливая кишки спермой. Кто-то кричал, Гэвин не сразу понял, что кричит от удовольствия он сам, и заткнулся. Грудь ходила ходуном, Гэвин пытался отдышаться, весь мокрый как мышь, липкий от собственной спермы и слабый как новорожденный котенок. Коннор почти лежал на нем сверху, утыкаясь лбом в плечо, дышал ровно и светился как новогодняя гирлянда.

— Хватит валяться. Я и так ждал два часа пока ты натрахаешься, — нарушил краткий миг покоя чей-то неприятный голос. — Ты принял оплату, теперь принимайся за работу!

Монотонное пение, которое мозг Гэвина уже начал игнорировать, изменило тональность, ввинтилось в уши. Коннор вздрогнул, на мгновение вжимаясь лицом ему в шею, шепнул «одна свеча, Гэвин» и поднялся. На лице его не было и следа от недавнего оргазма, все перекрывала болезненная гримаса.

— Довольно. Я все равно не могу от тебя отделаться!

Голос у него был злой, движения порывистые. Гэвин напрягся. Гигантский член хоть и стал меньше после эякуляции, но ненамного, и все еще находился внутри него. Если чертов инкуб вытащит так же резко, как двигается, то как бы он не вывернул ему кишки наизнанку. Но Коннор выскользнул из него медленно, плавно вытягивая своего монстра наружу. Гэвин задрожал. Инкубов член оставил после себя мерзкое ощущение пустоты внутри и целую реку спермы, которая сразу потекла между ног из натертого, растраханного, несмыкающегося ануса. Гэвин бы скорее откусил язык себе, чем признался, что чувство наполненности толстым, горячим, пульсирующим членом было в чем-то приятным.

Коннор соскочил с алтаря, не стесняясь своей наготы, встал перед колдуном, и впрямь загораживая Гэвина собой. Его длинный хвост как будто самостоятельно скользнул к путам на руках Гэвина, перерезая их, а потом еще и подтолкнул обе руки к Гэвину. Это было нелишним — Гэвин не чуял затекшие конечности и не мог ими пошевелить, а услужливый демон, готовый предложить массаж, прямо сейчас был занят, метафорически вылизывая зад своему нанимателю. Гэвин вдруг разозлился на себя. Какого чёрта, он что, дама в беде? Неспособен сам сделать самую малость? Руками можно заняться потом, сейчас надо слезть с камня и успеть опрокинуть свечу — для чего бы это ни требовалось демону, а потом перегрызть глотку ебучему Саруману, если уж руки не работают.

Он с трудом перевалился на бок — тело слушалось с превеликим трудом. Кулем свалился на пол, приложившись лбом и коленями об бетон. За алтарем инкуб и колдун о чем-то спорили. Пережидая легкое головокружение и накатившую слабость, он прислушался к спору.

— Ты пожелал большой член! О яйцах речи не шло!

— Не пудри мне мозги! Я вас, тварей, отлично знаю! Я загадал половые органы, способные удовлетворить любую, самую привередливую бабенку! Мошонка тоже должна быть большой!

— Я инкуб! Мне виднее, что нужно для удовлетворения женщины! Большие яйца тебе никак не помогут! Тебя и член этот не спасет, — Коннор насмешливо фыркнул.

— Ах, ты, дрянь! — взвизгнул Саруман.

Коннор сдавленно застонал под новый виток карательных песнопений. Больше Гэвин ничего не слышал. Его захлестнуло яростью. Всё это затевалось ради члена??? Гнев прибавил сил, он встал на колени, огляделся и упал в сторону ближайшей свечи, выбрасывая вперед непослушную, пронзаемую иглами руку. Она полетела по инерции, толкнула толстую, высокую свечу. И не уронила ее.

— Сука, — резюмировал Гэвин.

Он кинул быстрый взгляд вверх, но культисты никак на него не отреагировали, видимо, правда находясь в трансе. Он подтянул колени к груди и пополз на животе как гусеница, стёсывая плечи, живот и колени о бетонный пол, потому что сил подняться не было.

— А где этот небритый урод? — внезапно завопил Саруман.

— Сам ты урод, — буркнул Гэвин и боднул свечу головой, роняя ее.

Воздух вокруг загудел, непонятно как поднялся ветер, оставшиеся свечи погасли разом, оставляя Гэвина в кромешной темноте. Он сжался, готовясь драться, но под аккомпанемент торжествующего смеха культисты около него просто повалились на пол как марионетки с перерезанными веревочками. В бедро ткнулась чья-то нога, чья-то голова задела руку. Пара мгновений и в помещении воцарилась тишина, стих гул, исчез ветер, замолк инфернальный смех. Гэвин облизнул губы, медленно поднялся на колени. Руки перестало колоть. Никто не пытался на него напасть. Шрам не болел, блядь. Звенящая тишина пугала больше криков.

— Коннор? — наудачу позвал он шепотом и заорал, когда со спины его подхватили подмышки и поставили на ноги чьи-то сильные и горячие руки.

— Не обязательно кричать, Гэвин, ты сам меня позвал.

— Придурок! — рявкнул Гэвин. — Чуть не обделался из-за тебя! Что происходит? Где этот, с большими, сука, яйцами.

— О, не нужно переживать, он здесь, — довольным голосом ответил Коннор, куда-то ведя его в полумраке. Его тело мягко сияло голубоватым светом. — Присядь, сейчас зажгу свечи.

Гэвин сел опять на злоебучий алтарь. Под жопой почти сразу собралась небольшая лужица, он поморщился — из него все еще вытекала сперма инкуба. Плечи, запястья, живот, колени, лодыжки — проще было сказать, что у него НЕ болело. Ныла задница, после поцелуев пекло губы. Гэвин вздохнул. Свечи были кстати. Хотя сам Коннор сиял достаточно ярко, чтобы разогнать мрак, видно было слишком плохо для слабых человеческих глаз. Гэвин отметил, как он идет по помещению, наклоняясь за свечами, — светящиеся пятнышки помогали отслеживать путь. Коннор составил свечи на стол и зажег все разом, просто махнув над ними рукой.

— А сразу ты не мог их зажечь? — сварливо поинтересовался Гэвин, осматриваясь.

Все культисты действительно валялись на полу без движения. Саруман обнаружился возле стола. Балахон на нем был задран, из расстегнутых штанов наружу торчали приличных размеров член и яйца — не такие внушительные, как у инкуба, но вполне достойные, — нелепо выглядящие на тощем старикашке.

— Не хотел рисковать своей свободой, — ответил Коннор, без всякой брезгливости застегивая Сарумана и поправляя на нем балахон.

— Что ты делаешь вообще? Что с ними? Ты их усыпил или что?

Гэвин надеялся, что у него будет время чутка оправиться, чтобы самолично прирезать ублюдка, решившего принести его в жертву. Мокруха, конечно, но не зря он столько лет детектив — сумеет не попасться. А в том, что совесть не станет его мучить, Гэвин был уверен на двести процентов.

— Хм-м? Нет, они мертвы.

— Что? Как это мертвы? А как же моя месть?

Гэвин соскочил с алтаря — сполз, едва не споткнувшись о свои же ноги — и доковылял до инкуба. Или это Коннор дошел до него? У него-то явно сил было хоть жопой жуй. Он подхватил Гэвина под локоть, не дав упасть.

— Прости, котик, не подумал, что ты хочешь сделать это лично, — в голосе его не было и тени раскаяния.

— Меня тоже убьешь?

Коннор снисходительно улыбнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз, и Гэвин запоздало понял, что сморозил хуйню. Хотел бы убить — сделал бы это сразу.

— Не делай из меня монстра, котик, я умею быть благодарным.

— Ты перестанешь или нет звать меня этой тупой кличкой? — Гэвин качнулся вперед и ткнул пальцем в крепкую грудь инкуба.

— Ты так очаровательно бесишься, что я не могу удержаться. Котик.

Гэвин зарычал, Коннор рассмеялся грудным хрипловатым смехом и поцеловал Гэвина в искривленный злостью рот. Гэвин слабо брыкнулся, но Коннор отстранился почти сразу, сыто облизываясь.

— Даже жалко тебя отпускать. Ты такой сладкий. И сильный.

— Заткнись. Сам сказал про благодарность.

Гэвин вяло оттолкнул инкуба от себя, не найдя в себе сил злиться на поцелуй, и наклонился над мертвым главарем. Коннор, посмеиваясь, отступил, давая ему место и свет. Гэвин осмотрел труп, но не увидел ни единого повреждения. Как будто старый хрыч просто упал и умер. Или наоборот.

— Как ты это сделал? — нехотя поинтересовался Гэвин.

— Я все-таки демон, хоть и со специализацией, — деловым тоном ответил Коннор. — Я выпил их жизненные силы. Ваши служители закона ничего не найдут. Осталось сжечь веревки и на то, что ты был тут, ничего не укажет.

— Это ты, типа, так благодаришь меня? — знать бы еще, за что благодарность.

— Нет. Это жест доброй воли. В качестве благодарности я оставляю тебя в живых.

— Ну, спасибо, блядь. Особенно уместно после того, как ты чуть не затрахал меня до смерти.

— Но не затрахал же. Я рад, что не ошибся, и ты выдержал меня.

— Рад, потому что тебе это выгодно.

— Разумеется. Я же все-таки демон.

Коннор снова рассмеялся, Гэвин фыркнул. Он вдруг понял, что они стоят нос к носу — слишком близко, учитывая, что они оба все еще обнажены. В растрепанных кудряшках на голове демона он только сейчас разглядел маленькие аккуратные черные рожки. Кончики пальцев закололо от желания потрогать их. Он снова фыркнул и отвернулся, чтобы скрыть собственное смущение. Опять бросило в жар, сердце поскакало галопом. Желания множились и заваливали с головой. Он взял со стола колдунскую книгу, полистал.

— И что, можно просто прочитать тут всё и вызвать тебя?

— А ты хочешь загадать желание?

— Может, и хочу, — с вызовом бросил Гэвин.

— Загадай желание, котик, — довольно проурчал Коннор Гэвину в губы, — считай, что ты его уже оплатил.

— Сдохни, — без энтузиазма пожелал Гэвин. Он устал. И хотел домой.

— Попробуй еще раз, — не меняя тона, предложил Коннор и лизнул его в губы блядским своим раздвоенным языком.

Гэвин дрогнул и закрыл глаза. Списать то, что он чувствовал, на магию не вышло бы. Он открыл глаза.

— Домой. Я хочу к себе домой, — быстро проговорил он, опасаясь, что голос его подведет.

— Как пожелаешь. Гэвин.

Коннор изогнул губы в ухмылке и подмигнул. Сердце у Гэвина ёкнуло, дёрнуло в животе, в следующий миг все вокруг заволокло туманом, а когда он рассеялся, Гэвин стоял посреди собственной гостиной — голый, запутавшийся, порядком заёбаный и с охапкой своих вещей в руках, о которых он совсем забыл.

— Вот же чёрт, — выдохнул он, не зная, ругательство это или...


End file.
